There are examples of lift devices attachable to the transom and/or the swing platform of large boats to launch or lift and carry the small boats next to the transom of the larger boats.
Such lift devices include arms or cradles mounted to a rear surface or platform of a boat. Some cradles are hinged to permit the cradles to be rotated upwardly sometimes more than 90°, to raise a small boat mounted in the cradle up and out of the water for easy transport with a larger boat.
However, such previous small boat lifts are cumbersome, large or difficult to use and may render the rear portion or swim platform of the larger boat somewhat unusable for its intended purpose.